In the End, It Never Even Mattered
by Nemesis13
Summary: Mordred realizes that her wish upon the Grail would not accomplish anything, seeing the modern day world she acknowledged that in the end, all of the struggles she and her comrades went through were meaningless. So she threw away her resentment towards her father, towards her mother, towards Camelot, and said 'To Hell With It.' That...that is when the Gods grinned, and laughed.
1. A Prologue

**So a random plot bunny, Mordred raised by Tywin Lannister, and all the...horror that would follow such a partnership.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tywin Lannister rode his horse hard as he drove the loyal beast on in the single minded desire to make it back to Casterly Rock in time to be present for his first child's birth.

In truth, he did not care if the child was a boy or a girl, he just wanted them to be healthy and for his beloved Joanna to recover quickly from the trials of giving birth. He was a harsh man, yes, ruthless even, but he would admit that when it came to his family...they were to the last the chink in his armor.

He loved them all, Kevan his ever loyal brother and self appointed second in command, Genna his poor sister saddled with that idiot Frey thanks to their even more idiotic father, and even Gerion and Tygett held a place in his heart despite how much they had tried to distance themselves from their elder brother and his ambitions.

Tywin could never let that love be known, shown, or even acknowledged though, his father had proven that rather early on.

Love was seen as a sign of weakness, it was as simple as that.

So when he rode through the open gates of The Rock he practically flung himself from the saddle as he followed the arriving servant without word, desperate to see his wife and their child as the summer rains beat down upon him.

Eventually entering the keep proper he followed the servant to his Lady wife's door and took in a deep breath before pushing it open and the sight before him caused his stone like continence to shatter as a smile crawled across his lips.

His beautiful Joanna was holding a tiny bundle in her arms, singing quietly as she turned to meet her beloved husband's gaze, and grinned openly towards him.

"My lord, you made good time."

Tywin smirked in return, "I had motivational reasons to be in a rather fitting hurry my lady."

Joanna giggled at that as she nodded, "Of that I am sure. Would you like to meet our daughter?"

Tywin did not feel a prick of disdain at fathering a daughter before a son, she was still a Lannister, that was all that counted after all.

"Of course, my beloved."

Taking the small bundle into his arms Tywin eventually smiled as the new born girl grasped onto his forefinger and he could not but help speaking out, "What is her name, my dear?"

His exhausted yet pleased wife replied in a quiet tone, "She is Mordred Lannister, first of her name."

In a moment of cold clarity staring down at the child in his hands Tywin Lannister realized something that many would never grasp.

Mordred was the first of her name.

She was also _most_ certainly not the last.

"Mordred," he whispered grinning slightly, "What wonders will you bring to our world? Hmm?"

The little blonde girl with glittering green eyes only laughed in response, which just had Tywin shrug slightly.

After all, only time would tell.

Internally the adorable newborn was seething as one thought ran through her mind.

_"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SWORD AND WHY THE HELL AM I SO TINY?!"_

There was no answer, but there was most certainly more swearing.


	2. Becoming Big Sister

**So color me shocked at the response I got at the teaser chapter, one of those few times I can honestly say I was a bit humbled by the reaction of my long time readers. **

**As an aside I wrote this chapter in thirty minutes listening to "See What I've Become" by Zack Hemsey while I was waiting for my prescriptions to be prepared, so yeah, bit short but what can you do?**

**That being said we're going to be skipping rocks on the lake here to get to the era that matters, this chapter is the birth of Cersei and Jaime, next will be Tyrion, and after that I'm hemming and hawing over whether Mordred meets Rhaegar or Robert first. The former will lead to romance shenanigans, the latter to a night of drinking and quite likely a fist fight, whoring, and more drinking.**

**I forget which reviewer over on my other story put it when I initially teased this idea, but Mordred and Robert are either going to be arch enemies, or the best of friends, there will be no middle ground there.**

* * *

If one were to ask how best to describe Mordred Lannister, they would most likely focus on her intellect, regal bearing, and a sense of subdued playfulness. Less a lion, more a bemused cat, but no less dangerous for the fact.

That she was only three and had garnered such a reputation was something most did not speak of; though this day, a day of days, she was about to become something she had never been before.

A sister.

_Mordred_ was about to become an elder sibling, someone meant to guide, lead, and protect her blood and...and...

She smirked.

_And_ she could not fucking wait.

She had failed her father Arturia, or she had failed her...or they had failed each other...gods above and below was her past life confusing. Still, her smirk fell at that thought, but... she had not failed Kairi, who in the back of her mind she viewed as her laid back necromancer substitute dad. Sure, they had died and all, but they had not failed their mission even if it had cost them everything, but she had learned from the experience.

Familial feelings were not bound by blood, though that did help. Dying for a cause you believed in was acceptable, just make sure you made the other son of a bitch pay for it. At the last, cigarettes were fucking disgusting despite the fact that Kairi seemed to live off the cancer sticks, fitting for a necromancer really.

So, Mordred Lannister, first of her name, sat outside the maester's chambers, listening to her mother scream, silently praying to gods she did not believe in, hoping beyond hope her family would make it through this.

There were more screams, more cries of agony, then she heard a different sort of crying, a child's cry.

Mordred did not move, but she stopped crying...wait no she had not been crying, only cowards cried. The tears must have been set off by the candles, or the incense blowing out from the cracks in the door, no way in hell she had been crying in fear.

Fear after all was the little death that would consume you if you let it.

What was that pop culture bullshit that the Grail stuck in her head again? Fear leads to hate, hate leads to anger, and anger leads to suffering...

Gods above and below did that not sum up her entire existence.

She tried to ignore the ache in her chest at that thought, which was only accomplished because her mother let out another scream of pain quickly echoed by another child's cries.

Her mother was panting in agony, and there were _two_ children crying now.

"Twins," Mordred whispered as a smile turned up the lips of her cherub like visage.

She sat alone in the hall for another hour before the door was opened and the very tired looking Maester looked down at the distraught little girl.

He smiled kindly while gesturing into the room, "Would you like to meet your sister and brother, my lady?"

Smiling Mordred hopped off her chair and entered the room, seeing a stool beside the bed the small girl clambered up it and took a seat, staring at the bundles in her mother's arms in wonder.

Joanna met her daughter's gaze and smiled lightly as she whispered out, "Oh my little Dread of the Rock, let me introduce you to your siblings." Shaking her right arm ever so slightly she continued with, "This, is your baby sister Cersei," she then shook her left arm equally as lightly, "And this is your little brother Jaime."

Crawling up onto her mother's bed Mordred placed shaky hands on both of them and muttered the only word she could think of, "Beautiful."

Her mother only laughed weakly at that, "Yes they are, my wonderful little Dread."

Something...sharp, heavy, and...utterly indomitable settled upon Mordred's chest at that moment, staring at the two new born children in her mother's arms she came to a rather simple conclusion.

"Mine."

These were _her_ little brother and sister, these were _Mordred's_ family, family she needed to protect and all the heavens and hells in the entire multiverse could fuck off because she was going to make sure they grew up happy, loved, and taught how to defend themselves.

"Yes, your's little one, your siblings, your family," Joanna muttered.

Her siblings, her family, she owed it to them to protect them, they were not simple subjects, they were more than that, she owed a debt as the eldest sibling to keep them safe.

And after all, a Lannister always pays her debts.

* * *

**I've got the strangest feeling Mordred and Tywin are going to be seeing things eye to eye on a great many subjects, and that is both hilarious and terrifying even as the writer.**


	3. Oh, Sweet, Sweet, Cursed Little Brother

**So I'm on a fifty hour work week and have now had my weekend day off taken from me so huzzah, sixty hour work week, yay. Enjoy the rage induced chapter, I'm going to try and get some sleep.**

* * *

Cersei was crying in fear, all while her twin Jaime tried to pretend he was not bothered by their mother's screams of agony that echoed across The Rock from the maester's assigned birthing chamber, all while the servants milling about tried to act like nothing was amiss despite the obvious.

Though through all that, there was only one thing that was keeping her calm.

Arms tightly wrapped around Cersei and Jaime their elder sister Mordred pulled them close as she sang to them; not placating children's tales, or epic ballads, rather a nonsense song that was random enough to cause her to suppress a giggle.

_"I am he as you are he as you are me, and we are all together. See how they run like pigs from a gun, see how they fly, I'm crying."_

Even to little four year old Cersei, big sister Mordred was everything she ever wanted to be in life, strong, passionate, cunning, and did not let anything get in the way of what she wanted.

Yet...even she could not stop their mother's suffering...

When said elder sister muttered out the refrain of _"Goo goo g'joob," _Jaime broke out into a fit of giggles that was immediately stifled when they heard mother scream yet again.

Father was not present, as hand of the king his duties had kept him in the capital more often than not, and thus for the most part Cersei spent her time with mother and her siblings. She was close to all of them after the fact, and that last scream was...

Terrifying...

Roughly ten minutes later the door to the birthing chamber opened and a white faced servant exited it while turning to Mordred. She curtsied clumsily before quickly stating, "Milady, yer lady mother requests yer presence."

Mordred paused running her fingers through her sibling's hair a few times before taking in a long deep breath, the seven year old girl then met the servant's gaze evenly as she calmly asked, "Bad?"

The servant seemed to fall in on herself before nodding, "Very."

Mordred unentwined herself from Cersei and Jaime as she stood up, taking a step forward she then paused a moment. Mordred then turned to face the twins a moment, nodding her head slowly as she came to a decision.

"Brats, I'm going to leave the door open, if you follow me, well I won't be able to notice with how dim the lighting is around here now will I?"

Cersei smirked at that, her big sister was always doing things like that, looking the other way, pretending she didn't see the mischief the twins got up to, always with a wink and a smirk. _Amused Enabling_ was what uncle Kevan called it, but this time it seemed...very sad, like...oh no...

Grabbing Jaime's hand she dragged her brother along as they followed Mordred and stopped at the door as their older sister approached the bed in the center of the room.

The air wafting from the closed chamber was stifling, a poignant coppery smell mixed with burning herbs hung around them as Mordred approached their wheezing mother, and for the first time in her very young life Cersei felt true fear.

For, as she turned her head a moment, Cersei saw tears running down her big sister's cheeks in the lantern lights.

Nothing scared Mordred, but...if...if she was crying and averting her gaze that meant...

Oh no...something happening to mother had Mordred scared and...and...and...

"Mother," Mordred whispered out.

"Oh my sweet little Dread... how are you? Your brother and sister?"

"Scared," she stated flatly, voice hitching slightly as she drew her sleeve across her eyes.

Wrong.

Cersei was terrified.

Joanna let out a weak chuckle, "I do not blame them, but please my little Dread of the Rock, do not allow them to blame their new little brother. The Gods chose this path for me, and thus I have to follow it."

Mordred gritted her teeth as she vibrated in repressed rage grating out, "Fuck. The. Gods."

The shear vehemence in Mordred's statement stilled the very air before Joanna weakly chuckled, then coughed, causing her daughter to rush forward to grab her hand as she handed her a glass of water.

Sipping on the water while suppressing another chuckle, Joanna stared at her little girl for a time before shaking her head slowly.

"Do you know what you are my little Dread?"

Holding her mother's hands tightly Mordred could only shake her head in the negative, sending her blonde pony tail swinging as she muttered, "No, mother."

Joanna smiled as she ran her hand along her daughter's cheek, leaning into the affectionate touch Mordred very nearly did not hear her mutter, "You, are _indomitable_."

"Mother?" Jaime whispered as he stepped into the room, annoying Cersei immensely because really, Mordred would have asked them to follow if she had wanted them to.

Rolling her eyes she followed her twin into the room and froze when she saw that mother was as white as milk, a servant handed mother a small bundle, then after a few moments she handed it to Mordred.

Her big sister stared down at it a few moment before whispering out, "What is his name, mother?"

The now fading woman began breathing in and out quickly, her breath catching upon each release as she managed to to rasp out, "Tyrion."

As Joanna Lannister died she turned her gaze to her children and smiled sadly, "Look after each other, in the end family is all we can rely on... I...love all of you... Mordred, Cersei..., Jai-mi..., T-t-ty-rion...Tywi..."

Mordred, for her part, gritted her teeth and held Tyrion close as she began vibrating in rage and threw her head back as she screamed to the heavens above. The blonde girl eventually dropped her head to the chest of the crying new born in her arms before focusing herself, and after a time turned her gaze to Cersei.

"Mother died to bring our little brother into this world, what shall we do to make her sacrifice worth it?"

Cersei paused for a few moments, then she stated, "Whatever it takes."

Mordred smirked, and nodded her agreement as the sisters watched Jaime sobbing over the body of their dearly departed mother.

Whatever it took, the Lannister's would survive.

Mordred could get behind that...even if she had to become the team mom.


	4. Indulging Ones Favored Child

**So this scene just popped into my head and I had to write it out, figured what the hell it's still longer then the prologue so why not post it. Well aware I'm going to get a dozen reviews stating "Why so short?" and if they bothered to read this A/N they'd know this was written and edited in 45 minutes.**

**Anyway, this is setting the tone of why Tywin puts up with Mordred's...Mordredness, no need to review if you don't want, just wanted to share this before I crash for the night, peace all!**

* * *

"Once again father, why must _I_ accompany you to Kings Landing? I care nothing for all its courtly pomp and circumstance! I am needed here, to look after my siblings in my Lady mother's place, not playing pretend that I give a singular fuck about anyone outside of our family!"

Tywin had to suppress a sigh as he took in the glowering form of his two and ten daughter, seeing not for the first time that she mimicked his dearly departed Joanna's habit of crossing her arms and tapping her left foot rapidly when seething in rage.

He also did not bother commenting on her use of profanities, he had given up on that years ago.

"Because," he began, "while you may not care about the rest of the Seven Kingdoms nobility they all have a keen interest in you. You are my eldest child, and a successful betrothal would bond thei-"

Tywin barely side stepped quickly enough to avoid the half dozen knives that flew from his daughter's hands, and had to force himself to take in a deep breath before returning his gaze to the now absolutely livid girl.

"Betrothal? What, now that I have had my first moons blood I am nothing more than a whore for you to sell off to become a brood mare to some fat old fuck who will give you a discount on goats just like your father did to Aunt Genna?!"

Aside from having to ignore the jab at being compared to Tytos, Tywin had to contemplate the fact that he had no idea where the sword currently pointed at him came from, but his daughter had it in hand, and from the look of utter and complete loathing in her gaze he knew she was willing to use it.

Why, _why_ did his favorite child have to be so like himself paired with Joanna's fiery passion?

"That is _not_ what I am saying Mordred," he managed to seethe out. Mordred's eyes narrowed and she lowered her blade slightly, quite likely the only opening he was going to get. "You are _expected_ to be at court at your age, weaving your own web of spies and sycophants with the kingdom's elite, and yes while offers of betrothal will be bellied about they will be just that, offers."

Sword now resting at her side she stared at her father with a suspicious glare before flatly stating, "Do I have your word you are not putting me on the auction block? Because if you are-"

Tywin had enough, "Bloody hell girl I know damn well enough that if I tried to bind you to a marriage you did not want your new husband would be your _dearly departed_ husband before the bedding ceremony even occurred!"

The sword twitched up as she sneered at her father, "There will _never_ be a bedding ceremony as far as I and my sister are concerned, _my lord_."

Of that, Tywin had no doubt.

He nodded in agreement, then all the fight seemed to leave Mordred at once as she looked thoroughly lost for a moment before muttering, "Who is going to look after Cersei, Jaime, and Tyrion? I..."

She blinked rapidly then shook her head slowly, "I don't know what to do... I...I am supposed to be there for them... I promised mother that..."

Looking deeply troubled she placed her sword on a table and leaned against it while shaking her head slowly, and now that the burning edge of her fury was cooled he felt it was safe enough to approach her and place an arm around her shoulders. She tensed a moment but soon relaxed into his side as he began speaking.

"Kevan and Genna will look after them, I promise, and it is not as if this is forever. A few months rubbing elbows with the other heirs of the kingdoms, attending pointless, boring, and altogether tedious feasts and tourneys, and soon enough you will be back at The Rock where you belong."

Mordred glowered at nothing in particular for a time, then eventually sighed, "I am only wearing gowns and dresses at formal events, and anyone who tries to take away my blades and breeches _will_ live to regret it."

The corners of Tywin's lip flitted up slightly as he pulled his favored child closer, "Very well then, deal?"

As was customary for her, for reasons no one could discern, she extended her fist to her father who bumped his own into it while she muttered, "Deal."


	5. Low Expectations Proven Correct

**Not insomnia fueled, more like just had an idea and I wanted to run with it until the point I realized I had to go to bed. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Mordred's departure from The Rock had not been tear less, Tyrion, her poor brother struck with the bad luck of dwarfism was wailing as the only mother figure he had ever known was being sent away from him. Jaime, trying to look resolute, but in truth was suffering from a sense of trepidation that he would never see his older sister again, all while there was Cersei in the middle, bless whatever Gods may or may not exist for Cersei.

Her little sister was holding it together, if barely. Following in Mordred's footsteps she had taken it upon herself to be fierce yet kind, terrible yet forgiving, and had accepted the rather dubious honor of keeping their younger brothers in line while she was forced to the capital.

Mordred's final words to her little sister before she rode away from The Rock were, "You're the Lord of the House now Cersei, keep our boys safe, and don't let them slack off yeah?"

Cersei had pulled her into a tight hug while whispering, "I promise, sister." The little girl let her go and Mordred threw a jaunty salute towards everyone gathered for their departure as she hoisted herself upon her steed. without a thought all while resisting the urge of looking back she struck her spurs into Saber's sides as her mare trotted out to meet her waiting father.

"All settled then?" Her father asked quietly.

Mordred was silent for a moment, then she was struck with a quote from an author from her original home timeline that had been jammed into her head by the Grail, yet unlike most of the nonsense it imposed on her, this one...felt like it mattered.

The fact that she admittedly felt tears gather at the corners of her eyes as she spoke it was completely ignored by her, if not by her father.

"_How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." _

Tywin remained silent for a time then reached over to ruffle his daughters hair while bearing a sad smile.

"You are your mother's child my dear, of that there is no doubt."

* * *

It had taken them three sennights to reach the outskirts of the Crownlands, and four more days after that to reach the borders of the capital all thanks to the rather ridiculous amounts of rainfall that had befell them. All of which seemed to have managed to vanish in less than an afternoon creating a miasma of terrible humidity that dragged everyone down.

Personally Mordred found her companions lethargy amusing, she had been from England after all, amateurs.

That aside she was currently sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth while she scrunched up her brow in frustration as she attempted to manifest her armor, only for Clarent to yet again appear before her and nearly crush her toes as it fell to the ground with a crash.

Letting out a frustrated sigh the Knight of Rebellion picked up her sword and examined it in a haze of annoyance, wondering not for the first time why her twelve year old body was able to wield the two handed broadsword without any issues yet why she could not summon her armor.

Uncomfortable it may be, but the protection and intimidation bonus it supplied made it well worth the effort.

Balancing Clarent by its pommel on her fingertip Mordred was beginning to think that her Secret of Pedigree had managed to leak into the blade thus the reason no one ever called out the slip of a girl for wielding a sword longer than she was tall. Though, yet again that created more questions, for instance was she still a Heroic Spirit, or was she something else now?

If she wasn't, what was she? If she was mortal, what was she drawing her mana from to manifest her strength and blade?

Glancing down at her left hand she let arcs of crimson lightning curl about her fingers as she buried Clarent into the damp ground and rested her chin on its pommel, truly lost as to what her purpose here was. Sighing she was about to begin her sword drills when she heard her father yell for her, letting Clarent fade back to...wherever it faded to she skirted past the hedges she had been hiding behind and trudged up the hill until she stopped beside her father, leaning into his side ever so slightly.

"Welcome my dear, to Kings Landing, the center of all Westeros."

Mordred remained silent for a time, then eventually she crinkled her nose and muttered, "It smells like shit."

Tywin snorted, then ruffled her hair affectionately, "Yes my dear, yes it does."

* * *

**The quote is from A.A. Milne, writer of Winnie the Pooh, I thought it would be a somewhat ironic thing for Mordred to be quoting. She is after all hard as nails, but all she ever wanted was to be wanted and acknowledged.**


	6. I Just Made This Awkward, Didn't I?

**I was bored and wanted a laugh, so I decided to have a bit of fun. I hope you all enjoy, Prost!**

* * *

Rhaegar Targaryan, the crown prince, heir to the Iron Throne, destined King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, future Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, all packaged along with being protector of the Realm, sighed in exasperation as his best friend Arthur Dayne budged his shoulder while nodding towards the blonde girl walking beside the King's Hand.

Rhaegar was used to the reactions of those who regularly came to court, and almost to the last they were sniveling sycophants trying to garner his father's favor, or doing their damnedest to marry into his family while simpering like uneducated fools.

When Mordred Lannister met his gaze though, she raised a brow, scoffed, and looked away in disdain as she turned towards a courtier to discuss the unloading of her luggage.

Wait.

What?

As the Hand of the King and his daughter walked past them Rhaegar couldn't help blinking rapidly as he turned towards Arthur, who, damn him, was trying his best to not break out laughing at the look on his friend's face.

"That...just happened, right?"

Arthur was still visibly resisting the urge to laugh if the shaking of his shoulders was any indication.

"If by 'That' you mean the Heiress of The Rock just completely and utterly ignored your existence and proceeded to treat the boy who was tasked with managing her luggage with more respect than she had bothered to even shoot in your direction, then yes. Yes that just happened."

What?

The Lady Mordred Lannister had held his curiosity beforehand, now, now she had Prince Rhaegar's attention.

Not that it would help him in any way, shape, or form.

The girl was introduced to his father and the gathered court, and was soon dismissed without any fanfare.

Rhaegar though...

Arthur stared at his friend for a few moments, and once again tried his best not to laugh.

This was going to be amusing.

* * *

"Don't hold back you ugly fucker!" Mordred yelled as she swung Clarent in an attempt to remove her sparring partners head.

Sandor Clegane growled in annoyance as he deflected her blow while kicking her in the stomach sending her flying.

"I ain't holding back ya daft cunt, yer just used to all the pansies wanting to bow down to yer daddy to suck his gold gilded cock."

Grinning Mordred spun her legs and hopped up as she twirled Clarent's hilt between her hands a moment before charging forward, "Bold words fucker, now meet them with actions!"

The young man grinned as well as he could with his burn scars while he rushed towards his self appointed charge, "As my lady demands, and yer still a daft cunt."

Mordred fucking _loved_ Sandor Clegane.

Seriously, he was like male her without even a singular fuck to give about anything other than his little sister, Mordred, and mindless self indulgence. His hedonism was almost a work of art really and his beliefs in knightly honor (it didn't fucking exist so he did't bother with it, and if it did actually exist, fuck the gods that blessed it) earned him every bit of Lady Mordred's respect.

Meeting the minor lordling had been a complete accident on Mordred's part, she'd heard tale of a boy being badly burned in an accident who happened to be from an incredibly loyal family sworn to her own. Mordred...well...she had experience with the whole 'loyalty' thing and had arranged to meet the boy, future investments and all, then his little sister had pulled her aside to tell her what actually happened.

Mordred...did not enjoy the idea of cold blooded murder, but she also wasn't blind to reality and was very well aware that she lived in a world that was even more ruthless than the one she had originally been born into. Kairi taught her about right and wrong, far better than anyone in her formative years had, and considering the fact he thought himself to be amoral...well...that said something.

So when she found out what happened to Sandor, and his mother, and his father, all from the lips of his terrified and badly bruised little sister...

Mordred knew right from wrong...and had made a choice.

So, when she had murdered Gregor Clegane she had...been a bit messy about the whole process, inexperience and all that. Thus she was caught in the act by the older boy currently standing before her.

It had earned her his undying loyalty.

Funny how shit works out like that, eh?

Still, they were beating the shit out of each other and Mordred really, _really_ wanted a bath at this point so she raised her hand and shook her head, "Enough Sandor, seven Hells that may be enough for the next week!"

Sandor broke out laughing and the very tall young man reached out and ruffled the petite, yet quite fierce, blonde's hair.

"Bollocks, you'll be bored by tomorrow morn'in pester'in me to come out to spare with you _again_."

Mordred grinned and shrugged, "You aren't _wrong_ per say."

Sandor laughed again, shook his head, and walked away leaving Mordred on her own as she turned to shuck off her sparring armor. Eventually she managed to shimmy out of it all and soon finished hanging it up on the armories racks and was about to head back to the Hand's Keep when she finally had enough.

"Would you stop staring at me? It's freaking creepy!" Eventually a girly looking guy with white hair dressed in silks and an olive skinned manly looking bloke around her age wearing boiled leather armor stepped out from the shadows, both looking rather sheepish.

The girly guy bowed, then extended his hand towards her as he spoke, "I apologize, Lady Mordred, I simply wished to bask in your radiance without interference on my part. I hope I have not caused you any undo dissonance?"

Mordred stared at girly guy a few moments, glanced at the manly bloke for a heartbeat, then shifted her gaze back to girly guy while raising a brow, "I'm sorry, who the fuck are you?"

Arthur couldn't take it anymore, he broke out laughing.


End file.
